Hawkeye's Last Words
by agapimou34
Summary: A letter written to BJ Hunnicutt from Hawkeye Pierce the night before he is killed in a POW camp. Warning: Very sad.


**Ok, so hey guys! sorry I haven't been on in a while. Anyway, I don't normally write poems, but MASH is an old TV favorite of mine and lately I noticed how close Hawkeye and BJ were, like brothers. They would readily give their life for one another, and bonds like these are so mystifying and amazing to me, so I decided to write about it. Warning: extremely sad. No flames plz:) r&r if ya can:)**

* * *

><p><em>August 29th<em>

1952

Uijongbu POW Camp

Damn, this is awful paper. You'd think they'd manage to cut down a few good trees with those bayonets to make a decent piece of stationary, eh Beej? I'd tell you what I'm writing with but you'd never believe me… Ok, I'll tell you. A rolex sterling silver pen. I stole it from the officer, or as I call him 'snake' 'cause he always finds a way to slither in and make your life Hell. Literally. You know who he reminds me of? Frank. Just like old ferret face, I tell ya. Same kind of bloodline, I bet you ten million dollars. But Frank wasn't quite as bad. Except when he stole your underwear that one time. Now that was _really _bad. Funny as Hell, albeit, but bad.

Anyhow, um... You probably already know why I'm writing this, BJ. If this letter ever makes it to you, (which I doubt it will) you know why I wrote it. I know… I know I'm gonna die tomorrow, Beej. I've known for a while, I think. Deep down I knew I wouldn't make it long out here. I always thought I would go out in a glorious act of valor, some big bang of saving somebody. I hate to sound like that. You of all people know that I'm not that kind of guy. But honestly, I never thought it would end like this. Shot at point blank. No show of courage or brave defeat. Nope. I'm a dime a dozen, out here, Beej. Just another nameless face that disappeared into a camp.

I didn't mean for the letter to end up like this. So unorganized, I mean. But cut a dead guy some slack, huh? I can't write a formal death certificate to BJ Hunnicutt. not now, not ever. Sorry, buddy, no cold army notice for you. I just put down on paper what I thought all along. And now, looking back on everything... God, I wish I would've told you this stuff every single day. Because there's just not enough time, Beej. There's never enough time.

Lord knows we spent all our time putting broken guys back together. But I know tomorrow I'll be too broken for anyone on this earth to fix. And I also know they won't let me have any last words, either. So here they are, Beej. Here's my last words.

I'm not scared of death, BJ.

I always knew someday I'd die out here

I guess when you're living in a war long enough

you lose your ability to fear... God, maybe even care.

I never wanted to be a soldier

in fact, quite the opposite.

But I guess the war had other plans.

I'm meant to put people back together

in this Hell we call home,

sew and stitch and mend like some

demented human doll maker.

Beej, I was strong

but they were stronger

I fought long

but they fought longer

bang,

bAnG

BaNg

they lassoed me down

I knew it was over when I hit the ground

But don't feel bad, because I was

Far too lost to ever be found.

I've never held a rifle in my life

never let a bullet go

but before they do that very thing to me,

Beej, there's something you should know.

I always thought that we'd have time

or at least see each other to say good bye

I will never travel back to you

but it's sure as Hell not 'cause I didn't try.

I hope your girl is good to you

sees the same hero that I've always seen

and maybe someday you'll

look back on this and think of me.

I know you well, BJ Hunnicutt

don't you dare lose a single tear

I know you want to cry for me

go out and have a beer

My time is running out, now,

soon the red Korean sun will rise

and while you wake or while you sleep

I'll go meet my demise

You're my best friend, Beej,

screw blood, you're my brother

just know that I'll always love you

both now and forever.


End file.
